Cats, Crushes and MadeUp Hearts
by MarauderDono
Summary: Drabbles to prove Niche belongs with Zazie. Collection of One-Shots.
1. Cats

Disclaimer: Suu **does not own **any part of Tegami Bachi. But she fangirls over it. Quite a lot...

**Name : **Cosplay Complex { Cats, Crushes, and MadeUp Hearts

**Date : **18/06/10

**Pairing : **Zazie/Niche (Does that have an abbreviation? It would be easier that way..)

**Song :** I'm sorry – Daphne Khoo, Love Game – Lady GaGa (Robots to Mars remix)

When he woke up, the stars were shining as bright as their man-made sun, But this was not Yuusari anymore. He was in an unfamiliar place, without knowing how he got there. It would be scary, if he was alone. Which, as it would turn out, he was not.

- Zazie is awake, nyan~

- What?

- Niche waited for Zazie to wake up, nyan~

- N-Niche? Why are you here? And where is here?

- It's the center of your imagination. And Niche's here cause Zazie likes her, nyaaa~

- Huh, fancy that.

It seemed pointless to try to deny it to a Niche which his mind created. For the first time, he managed to get a good look at her. She had a shirt with long sleeves, a skirt and boots, but what frightened him the most was the fact that she not only had cat ears, but paws and a tail too.

- What are you wearing? And why?

- Niche already told Zazie. This is Niche from Zazie's mind, nyan~

- You look like a cat.

Niche suddenly looked at him with a look on her face that clearly said that she thought he had lost his marbles.

- Yes, this is what Zazie thinks of Niche, nya~

- B-But, you're Lag's dingo?

- So, nya~?

- Maybe I do want you on a subconscious level. But that still doesn't explain the ears and the tail.

Niche waved her tail, and smiled, coming closer every second.

- Zazie likes cats, right, nyan~?

- Yeah, so?

Niche came close, to the point where she clinged onto Zazie's shirt.

- If Niche's a neko, Zazie will like her too, nyaaa~

She moved, and kissed his cheek, and Zazie woke up.

- Laaag, Zazie's up!

- Niche! Why are you in my room?

- This is the Beehive's rest room, Jones-san said we could stay.

- Oooh. Tch, where's Lag?

- Lag went to get Connor.

- Ah.

- Zazie.

- Wha?

He answered, still stretching and yawning.

- If Niche was a cat, would Zazie like Niche?


	2. Shinitagari

_**Shinitagari**_

**Date :** 01/10/2010

**Rating :**T. One word; Zazie.

**Pairing :** Zazie/Niche

**Song :** Wanna Die – Hatsune Miku } Vocaloid

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

**Author's Note :** Oh shet, I swear, I have been so unactive here, I almost forgot my password. Gomene, Dingo-chan. n

She stared at him maliciously, while he stared back at her.

- What. What the fuck are you looking at?

- Feisty, aren't we?

- Shut up. It ain't any of your goddamn business.

- Course it is. I have to take care of my friend's dingo, don't I?

- I'm 243 years old. I outrank you. And you still have to come here every night when Lag's on a mission, and irritate the crap outta me. Now why is that so?

- Cause ya know I'm awesome like that. Twerp.

In the next moment, she was swinging her clawed arm where his face was just moments ago. She planned on hitting him, and hitting him hard. Luckily for him, he knew better than to numb his reflexes when she was pissed.

- You're everything but awesome.

- Including handsome, funny, smart.

- I was thinking boring, ugly, dumb, narcissistic and so on.

By now, he was dodging her attacks across the room, while she didn't give up her idea of having her arm slash up a permanent scar across his smirking face.

- Oh please, ya know ya want me. That Lag of yours isn't even a real man.

- Neither are you. Fuck,you're sixteen, your argument is invalid.

She retorted, almost cutting his cheek. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

- Yer kinda cute when ya swear.

He answered, kissing her. He felt the rage build up inside her like an awoken beast. Suddenly, he let her go, leaving her dumbstruck with feeling-devouring hatred. Hearing him yell to her master "Lag! Yer dingo is fuckin' mad!", she snorted. She'll get him next time.


End file.
